<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights with a friend by mei (nurs3pink)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256486">Late nights with a friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei'>mei (nurs3pink)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd can't sleep, Ringo lends him a paw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights with a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every writer needs a failure, and that failure is 'Late nights with a friend'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain poured down heavily, hitting the ground. The sounds of the heavy rain sounded quiet and muffled inside, giving everything a soft calming atmosphere. The house was quiet, which would've been definitely called unusual if it wasn't for the fact it was exactly four in the morning. The blinds were closed, but whenever a small breeze flowed through, some light slipped in. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the ceiling, giving up on sleep completely, laying on his back. His bedsheets were up to his knees. He wasn't moving apart from his blinking and his feet shuffling against the blanket.</p><p>His eyes widened slightly at the squeak of the door opening. He quickly rolled over to his side and closed his eyes as an attempt to appear asleep.<br/>Expecting to hear one of his friends run in to protest about his guitar breaking, or maybe about the fact that he fell down the stairs and landed in his face, maybe even yelling him to get up and get out of the house because he spilled some of his strange experiments and everything is going to blow up (That oddly specific situation has never happened before, hah, not at all..), he surely was surprised when he was, instead, greeted with small footsteps, which could have been easily missed by someone if they weren't enough paying attention, coming from his pet's tiny paws.</p><p>He felt something jump onto the bed, landing right beside his feet, startling him a bit. He sleepily sat up and looked at the cat that was staring right back at him, she let out a small meow. He smiled as she walked up to him and then onto his chest, laying down carefully. He caressed Ringo's soft fur carefully, and she purred happily in reply. He looked at her chest going up and down.</p><p>As an attempt to not startle her a lot; he, very slowly, laid down again, and yawned. He was just now noticing how sleepy he was getting. He sank into the bed, not even bothering to move the bedsheets up, even though he was aware he would most likely get a cold. His eyelids started dropping, and he yawned once more before drifting into a calm sleep, in which he dreamt of cats.</p><p>The surrounding air seemed cold, but yet so warm. The sounds of the rain had gotten more gentle, indicating it would stop soon. The atmosphere was calming and eerie at the same time. For him, it was just warm and calming.</p><p>Edd loved nights like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love writing about these two, so expect most of my works to be about them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>